The Secret Salad
by itskidrauhl
Summary: E incluso Sasuke Uchiha había rebajado su orgullo poniéndose en complot con su propio hijo para saber la receta secreta de Sakura. SasuSaku month. Día 10.


**Título:** The Secret Salad.

**Summary: **E incluso Sasuke Uchiha había rebajado su orgullo poniéndose en complot con su propio hijo para saber la receta secreta de Sakura. SasuSaku month. Día 10.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, lamentablemente.

**Prompt:** _Recipe. SasuSaku Month. Día 10._

**Rating: **K+

**Warning: **Lenguaje vulgar.

**Comentario de autora: **¡Día 10! La verdad que la idea se me vino cuando estaba cocinando, jajaja, ¿raro no? Besos y que disfruten la lectura.

Misa xox.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Secret Salad**

_Capítulo Único_

**.**

**.**

— Muy bien, Itachi. Como te dije desde el principio.

— ¿Estás seguro que funcionará, otou-san?

— Aa.

Había caído bajo, definitivamente. _Peor hubiese sido pedirle ayuda al dobe_, pensó. Una de las cosas que Sakura había destacado con el pasar de los años, eran sus perfectas técnicas culinarias. Cuando el Equipo 7, iba de largas y largas misiones, siempre tenían a Sakura para deleitarnos con su manera de preparar cualquier tipo de comida. Y esa era una de las cosas que Sasuke amaba de su matrimonio, pues, Sakura sabía que cosas amaba comer él y lo que no.

Hace dos semanas, Sasuke había ido a una misión de cinco días, en vez de comprar comida decidió hacerla _el mismo_. Era de anticipado que el _amaba_ los tomates, y siempre que estaba solo, se cocinaba algo que tuviera tomates o incluso ingería tomates con sal y solos. Todo iba bien, perfecto, hasta que decidió prepararse la ensalada que Sakura solía hacerle. Lo hizo. ¿El problema? No era lo mismo.

No era el mismo gusto. Era básica y eso le molestó, demasiado. Al terminar la misión, Sasuke se dirigió al barrio Uchiha con un dilema, _¿qué era lo que contenía la ensalada de Sakura que la hacía tan especial?_

Cortó por lo sano y se lo preguntó inmediatamente cuando llegó.

_— Sakura._

_— ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun? ¿Estás herido?_

_— No. ¿Qué contiene tu ensalada de tomate?_

_Una sonrisa coronó la cara de la kunoichi seguido de una risita. Ella le hizo señas para que se acercara a lo cual él obedeció._

_— Es un se-cre-to — susurró._

_Y Sasuke frunció el ceño._

Eso no había funcionado. Sasuke insistió toda la semana con lo mismo, Sakura lo evitaba cambiando de tema o riéndose para después desaparecer. Dios mío, necesitaba esa receta como necesitaba el oxígeno,... por cual, accedió a usar una de sus artimañas más preciadas, su hijo: _Itachi Uchiha. _Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno tenían dos hermosos hijos: Itachi de ocho años y Daisuke de cinco años. El primero era auténtico a su padre cuando era pequeño, mientras que el último sacó unos hermosos ojos verdes. Daisuke era bastante pequeño para entender acerca de ello, por lo tanto lo descartó. Sin embargo, Itachi tenía la inteligencia combinada de sus padres, y por lo tanto, Sasuke decidió forjar un plan.

— ¿Sabes que hacer? — susurró mientras miraba con desafío a Sakura desde el comedor.

— Sí, Otou-san, me haz hecho la misma pregunta millones de veces — respondió cansino.

— Ver por ello, Itachi.

El niño asintió.

— Sakura — llamó Sasuke y ésta se dio la vuelta — Iré a entrenar un rato, Itachi no se siente bien, creo que deberías revisarlo.

Y luego desapareció. La pelirrosa miró alarmada a su retoño y enseguida fue en su ayuda.

— ¿Qué sucede, Itachi-chan? ¿Qué es lo que te duele?

El niño comenzó a toser. — Creo que _coff coff_, un poco la _coff_ cabeza.

— Ven, vamos a la cocina, te daré un par de píldoras para hacerte sentir mejor.

Itachi escondió la sonrisa de satisfacción. Cuando llegaron allí pudo ver claramente que Sakura estaba cortando muchos tomates.

— Siéntate, bebé. Sé que no te gusta tomarlas pero toma mucha agua a la vez y no las sentirás, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió como todo niño obediente y una vez que terminó de tragar el agua, se paró y caminó hacía la mesada. — Okaa-san, ¿qué estás cocinando?

— Tomates rellenos de arroz, además de la ensalada de tu padre.

El chico inhaló, era ahora o nunca. — ¿De qué está hecha la ensalada?

Sakura sonrió tétrica. — Itachi-chan, la próxima vez que ayudes a tu padre en uno de esos planes que él tiene, te quedarás sin comer dos días seguidos, ¿ha quedado claro?

La cara de Itachi se tornó blanca y comenzó a dar pasitos para atrás sonriendo lo más que podía hasta desaparecer de la vista de la kunoichi.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke vio a Itachi aparecer dejó de hacer lo que hacía. Nunca pudo estar satisfecho en su vida definitivamente iba a...

— Se dio cuenta, no pude hacerlo, lo siento, otou-san — dijo el Uchiha mayor con algo de vergüenza.

... no hacerlo.

El moreno apretó los puños, esto definitivamente era personal. Definitivamente lo era.

* * *

La noche coronaba en la ciudad de Konoha, y en el barrio desolado Uchiha, la casa más grande comenzaba a apagar sus luces. Era pleno invierno, por lo tanto había que mantenerse lo más caliente posible. Sakura Haruno era una madre completamente protectora con sus hijos, había comprado casi doce acolchados para cada uno de sus dos hijos, aunque a Sasuke le parecía exagerado, su esposa no quería que se enfermasen.

Una vez que había terminado de arropar al pequeño Daisuke, pasó por la habitación de Itachi quien dormía plácidamente y se encaminó a su habitación.

— Han quedado dormidos los dos como un par de angelitos. ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres un té? — preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa a su marido—quien se encontraba dándole la espalda ya acostado.

Sasuke no le replicó haciendo que la pelirrosa alce una ceja. — Sasuke-kun.

— Hn.

— A mi no me _hn-ees_. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — y se dirigió hacía él con las manos en la cintura.

— Estoy cansado, Sakura — dijo mientras escondía su cabeza debajo de la almohada.

Ella rodó los ojos, ya sabía por donde venía la cosa. Nunca pensó que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se hubiese enojado por semejante minoría pero cuando él se encaprichaba con algo, lo conseguía,... no importaba lo que fuese. Y como ahora no podía hacerlo, le causaba cierta impotencia. Ella trató de no reír y se acostó, apagando todas las luces hasta quedar a oscuras.

Lentamente, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura, dándole un beso en el lo que alguna vez fue—el sello maldito.

— ¿Sasuke?

Se escuchó un gruñido por parte de él pero no logró sacarle una palabra.

— No creo que quieras que probar mis métodos para hacerte hablar, ya que lo haz probado muchas veces — susurró con sensualidad en su oído.

Está bien.

Lo había pillado.

— Quiero tu receta — murmuró casi inaudible pero Sakura lo escuchó.

Ella se mordió el labio, no debía reír. — ¿Así que estás _tan caprichoso_ por eso?

Él se dio la vuelta, encarándola, con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Caprichoso haz dicho?

— Claro. Haz metido a tu propio hijo con tal de saberlo — contestó la kunoichi largando una carcajada.

Sasuke agradeció que estuviese oscuro así su esposa no hubiese visto el gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— No es gracioso.

— Para mi si lo es. Es un secreto mío, Sasuke-kun,...

El Uchiha suspiró derrotado, dándose la vuelta para dormir. Ya se encargaría de buscar algo que se parezca para que tenga el mismo gusto a la hora de comer.

Sintió como Sakura se acomodó para dormir y el silencio rondó la habitación.

— No tengo problemas de compartirlo contigo — susurró ella en la espalda desnuda de él mientras repartía besos — Ajo. Ese es el secreto.

Él se dio la vuelta con los bien abiertos. — ¿¡Ajo!? ¿Eso era?

— Tomates, ajo, aceite, vinagre, sal y orégano. Es una explosión en tu boca — y luego le dio un beso en la nariz.

Sasuke sonrío. — Bien, sra. Uchiha,... por decírmelo, te daré tu recompensa — dijo y se posicionó encima de ella.

Sakura comenzó a reír. — Si venía con premio, te lo hubiese dicho antes.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
